hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic hurricane season (Raraah's Version)
The 2013 Atlantic hurricane season 'was an active season which produced 17 named storms. Season summary Cyclones Subtropical Storm Andrea Andrea was a subtropical storm that made landfall near Galveston, Texas, killing three and causing $25 million USD (2013) in damages. Tropical Storm Barry Barry wandered in the Atlantic Ocean. Hurricane Chantal Chantal wandered in the Atlantic Ocean. Tropical Storm Dorian Dorian made landfall near Galveston, Texas, resulting in 2 direct deaths with 3 more indirect deaths. Damages neared $110 million USD, mostly due to the major flooding. Hurricane Erin Erin wandered in the Atlantic Ocean. Tropical Storm Fernand Fernand wandered in the Atlantic Ocean. Tropical Storm Gabrielle (Chris) Gabrielle formed off the coast of France, traveled through Europe, and it dissipated over Ukraine. '''NOTE: Because Gabrielle traveled through the European windstorm area, she was also known as European Windstorm ''Chris. Hurricane Humberto-Kong-rey (Josh) Main article: Hurricane Humberto (2013) Humberto formed off the coast of Brazil, then made landfalls along the United States East Coast, the United Kingdom, and the Continental European Union, before dissipating over Japan. Humberto earned the name Kong-rey in the West Pacific, making the storm's full name "Hurricane Humberto-Kong-rey." NOTE: Because Humberto-Kong-rey traveled through the European windstorm area (similar to Gabrielle), he was also known as European Windstorm Josh. Hurricane Ingrid-Yutu-Donna-Juliette (Kurt) Main article: Hurricane Ingrid (2013) Ingrid formed off the coast of South Africa, made landfall along the United States East Coast, the United Kingdom, the Continental European Union, China, Japan, the Phillipines, Australia, and Hawaii. Ingrid's full name is "Hurricane Ingrid-Yutu-Donna-Juliette." NOTE: Because Ingrid-Yutu-Donna-Juliette traveled through the European windstorm area (similar to Gabrielle and Humberto), it was also known as European Windstorm Kurt. Tropical Storm Jerry Jerry wandered in the Atlantic Ocean. Hurricane Karen (Lorena) Karen formed off the coast of Morocco on August 29, made landfall near North Carolina, then crossed over the whole of the United States to the East Pacific, earning the name Lorena. Hurricane Karen-Lorena then traveled up the Arctic Ocean and down the Atlantic Ocean, making it to Antarctica. Because Karen-Lorena was well above the ground, it was sucked into Venus, making a solar windstorm there. Tropical Storm Lorenzo Lorenzo made landfall near the Texas-Louisiana Border Hurricane Melissa Melissa made landfall over the East Coast of the United States. Hurricane Nestor (Octave) Nestor made landfall over Mexico, then turned into the East Pacific towards Hawaii, making Nestor's full name "Nestor-Octave." Hurricane Olga-Priscilla-Lekima-Laila Olga formed off the coast of Morocco, made landfalls in the continental United States, Hawaii, China, and Japan, and it dissipated near the United Arab Emirates. Olga's full name is "Olga-Priscilla-Lekima-Laila." Hurricane Pablo (Michael) Pablo formed off the coast of Norway, made landfall in the United Kingdom, and then traveled down Europe before dissipating over Italy. NOTE: Because Pablo traveled through the European windstorm area (similar to Gabrielle, Humberto, and Ingrid), it was also known as European Windstorm Michael. Hurricane Rebekah-Sonia-Lingling-Phet (Otto/Peter) Rebekah formed in the Mediterranean Sea, and it made landfalls in the United States, Hawaii, Japan, China, and the Middle Eastbefore dissipating back into the Mediterranean. (The full name of Rebekah is Rebekah-Sonia-Lingling-Phet) NOTE: Because Rebekah-Sonia-Lingling-Phet traveled through the European windstorm area (similar to Gabrielle, Humberto, Ingrid, and Pablo, but twice), it was also known as European Windstorms Otto and Peter. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/02/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2013 till:30/05/2013 color:TS text:Andrea from:02/06/2013 till:03/06/2013 color:TS text:Barry from:14/06/2013 till:19/06/2013 color:C1 text:Chantal from:20/06/2013 till:22/06/2013 color:TS text:Dorian from:05/07/2013 till:08/07/2013 color:C2 text:Erin barset:break from:18/07/2013 till:22/07/2013 color:TS text:Fernand from:27/07/2013 till:29/07/2013 color:TS text:Gabrielle from:01/08/2013 till:30/08/2013 color:C3 text:Humberto from:04/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:C5 text:Ingrid from:25/08/2013 till:28/08/2013 color:TS text:Jerry barset:break from:30/08/2013 till:19/09/2013 color:C4 text: barset:break from:01/10/2013 till:25/10/2013 color:C3 text:Karen from:01/09/2013 till:04/09/2013 color:TS text:Lorenzo from:25/09/2013 till:30/09/2013 color:C1 text:Melissa from:03/10/2013 till:08/10/2013 color:C1 text:Nestor from:14/10/2013 till:25/10/2013 color:C4 text:Olga barset:break barset:skip from:30/10/2013 till:09/11/2013 color:C2 text:Pablo from:20/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 color:C1 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:10/01/2014 till:13/01/2014 color:C2 text:Rebekah bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:01/02/2014 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names were used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2013 season. This list is the same one used in the 2007 season, except for Dorian, Fernand, and Nestor, which replaced Dean, Felix, and Noel, respectively. Storms were named Dorian, Fernand, Nestor, and Rebekah (which replaced Roxanne on the 1995-2001 list) for the first time in 2013. Retirement In the spring of 2014, the World Meteorological Organization (WMO) retired the names Humberto, Ingrid, Karen, Olga, and Rebekah. They were replaced with Hermes, Ivy, Kayla, Odele, and Rochelle, respectively, for the 2019 season. The number of names retired after this season, five (5), is the most ever retired after a single season (tied with 2005). Also, in the West Pacific, Kong-rey, Yutu, Lekima and Lingling were retired after Humberto, Ingrid, Olga and Rebekah, respectively, crossed over into that basin. Juliette, Lorena, Priscilla ''and Sonia'' were also retired in the East Pacific and replaced by Joelle, Libby, Parvati ''and Sameera'', respectively, for the 2019 season.'' Donna'' was also retired in the Australian basin from Ingrid. In 2019, because of Ivy, Jerry, Kayla and Tanya's extreme damage, they were then replaced by Imogen, Jared, Kelly and Taylor for the 2025 season, respectively. List for 2019 Category:Future storms Category:2013 Atlantic hurricane season